


growth

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Yearly Challenge, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I've been thinking about growing out my hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I was trying to do here

“I've been thinking about growing out my hair,” Hinoka says, more to herself than anyone else, though, of course, people hear.

“Hm?” her older brother turns to her in surprise. “It's rare to hear you talk about things like that. You're not usually interested in such things.”

“Yeah, you kinda go out of your way to avoid it!” says Takumi. “Of course, you put so much effort into _not_ looking girly, that it's kind of girly in its own way, you know?”

“You wanna come over here and say that to my face?” she snaps, blushing at their words. Of course, this isn't like her. Of course, it's odd to hear her talk like this. But she's had something on her mind lately, something that she hasn't been able to put voice to since the concern first presented itself to her.

Perhaps it all began when her family and another royal family were brought together by their mutual sibling, or perhaps it began when she and Camilla made a personal peace with one another.

~X~

From the beginning, she is jealous of Camilla, trying to take her place in Corrin's heart after all these years of separation. The slightly older woman takes such pleasure in teasing her and flaunting her closeness with their sister, and it burns Hinoka up so much that she never could have imagined becoming close with her.

But, then, Camilla began to tease her in a new way, and she began to dote on Hinoka as if  _they_ were sisters as well, and it was only a matter of time before a strange sort of friendship bloomed between them. And though Hinoka tries to pretend that nothing has really changed between them, inside she knows that everything has changed and continues to change around her.

So she pins everything on her jealousy over Corrin, even though that doesn't really work as an explanation anymore. If she can excuse everything, then she doesn't really care if the excuse makes sense or not, and she doesn't really care if it's important for her to understand her own feelings. Though Corrin hardly has anything to do with what goes on between her and Camilla, it is a convenient enough excuse.

~X~

“Please don't fight,” says Sakura, snapping Hinoka out of her thoughts. “I think you would look beautiful with long hair...n-not that I don't think you're already beautiful as you are!”

Smiling fondly at her younger sister, she says, “Thank you,” and hopes that the topic can be dropped now. She thinks about the way she and Sakura interact, and the way she interacts with Corrin, and the way Camilla interacts with Corrin, and Elise, and she wonders. What is that is so different between her and Camilla?

Taking her leave, she stands alone for a moment, looking at her reflection in a mirror and imagining herself with longer hair. Camilla's hair is long and wavy, and a cool, soothing sort of color. Hinoka could not be more of her opposite if she tried, with her fiery, choppy red hair, and even if she grew it out, she doesn't think she'll ever be anything like the other woman.

She pictures herself with hair that is wavy and smooth, but the image doesn't suit her, even if she keeps the color the same in her imagination. Even if she tried, she could never be like that, but she doesn't know why she's even thinking about it anyway. It isn't as if she  _wants_ to be like her, after all!

But, then, what does she want?

Sighing, she leans against the wall and sinks down to the floor, mirror still in hand, though she isn't looking into it anymore. She knows that she doesn't want any of this for the reasons she could claim. It isn't about being more like her rival to impress Corrin, to win Corrin back. Their sister has made it clear by now that she loves her family equally, hasn't she? And Hinoka wouldn't really want to  _be_ Camilla, would she?

What it is, what the most likely reason behind all of this is, is that she wants to be different so that she can be more like the sort of person Camilla would want hanging around her. She wants to be more like the kind of person that Camilla would consider...her thoughts trail off at this point, because she doesn't want to admit these things, not even to herself.

But she wants Camilla to consider her in  _some way_ .

~X~

“I've been thinking about growing out my hair,” she says, this time directly to someone, and Corrin gives her a once over, seriously considering her statement.

“It's kind of hard to imagine it,” her sister replies, “but I bet you'd look pretty like that too!”

“Am I really all that pretty now? Be honest.”

“Of course you are! What's got you so concerned about that?” asks Corrin.

“Well, look at me! I'm not exactly...” She trails off, before muttering, “I'm not anything like Camilla.”

“What does Camilla have to do with anything? You don't have to be like her to be pretty, you know. And being pretty isn't even all that important!”

“I know that, I know that,” she says, and it's true. She'd much rather be valued for her strength, but... “It's just, you know, something about her...”

“Something about her, huh? You know, she probably doesn't value looks as much as you think she does.”

“Wha- this isn't about what _she_ thinks!”

But Corrin just gives her a knowing smile.

~X~

“I've been thinking about growing out my hair!” It comes out sounding a lot more harsh and forced than she expected, and Camilla looks surprised to hear her starting a conversation like this.

“Are you?” she asks. “I think that'd look adorable, but, you know, short hair suits you so well!”

“Why? Cos I'm not girly enough for anything else? Or what?”

“Nothing like that, dear. It's just the way I've always known you. Maybe I'm the sentimental type, and don't want to see you change!” Her smile is so genuine that Hinoka can hardly stand to look at her. “But, you know, whatever you want to do. You'll look adorable no matter what.”

“It doesn't matter...”

“If it doesn't matter, then why did you come to tell me?”

Flushing, Hinoka looks to the side and Camilla laughs. “My, aren't you just too cute just the way you are! You know, when you get flustered, your face matches your hair!”

“Don't...!”

“So, why did you come to tell me?” She leans in closer, and Hinoka finds that she can't hope to speak at all. Camilla presses her forehead against hers, with a warm and inviting smile on her face, and their breath mingles as the other girl struggles to even think. “If you wanted me to tell you how absolutely beautiful I think you are, you could have just asked. Or, if you wanted this...you could have asked for that as well.”

Before Hinoka can ask what she means by “this”, Camilla tilts her face down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that leaves her so flustered that she can barely even register that yes, that was certainly something she wanted.

 


End file.
